Jeff the Killer vs. Michael Myers
This crossover is set eight years after the original Jeff the Killer story (Jeff is now twenty-one) and twelve years after the events of Halloween Resurrection (Michael’s age is unknown). It had been eight years since Jeff ended the lives of his family. He remembered all three of their screams as if he just murdered them the night before. He now wore the scars on his face without the slightest care in the world. He had no idea that his life of crime was about to begin. He was trying to find a hideout due to him now being on the run. The fun was only just about to begin. About five miles away, an armoured truck was roaming the cold, wet streets. This truck was holding one of the deadliest criminals known to man, Michael Myers. Myers was wearing spruce green coveralls and a white mask with maddened brown hair. There were also two guards in the truck. They were taking Myers to a heavily protected asylum where they would keep him there until the day he died. Michael had been waiting patiently for five unbroken hours of silence until the truck hit an adult deer and the vehicle crashed into the now abandoned home of Jeff’s now deceased family. The rear doors flung open as Michael Myers broke free of the trucks containment. Both of the guards were dead. Myers took no notice of his surroundings and instead walk into Jeff’s abandoned home. When Myers entered Jeff’s home, he surveyed each room with high accuracy until he found the kitchen. Myers looked all over for a knife that he could start using soon. As soon as he found one, he knew his reign of terror would begin again. The clock struck midnight. It was now the thirty-first of October. It was Halloween. It was a cold, crisp October morning. Children were all up early with their families trick-or-treating as children do on Halloween. However, this year evil itself was amongst them. Amongst all the excitement, one young woman who used black contact lenses to hide her true eyes was watching from an isolated room. The woman in question was Jane Arkensaw, otherwise known as Jane the Killer. Jane had been living under a strong state of fear for the last eight years of her now shattered existence; this was mainly due to events involving Jeff. Jane watched over the excited children with a strong feeling of fear and sadness as she knew that Jeff would somehow find her, and when he did, she would be ready for him. She would kill him. Meanwhile on the cold streets, Michael was consuming the pavements with his sent of pure evil. In his mind, Myers knew that he would be very hard to determine as a homicidal maniac since nine teenagers were wearing a similar costume to him, presumably for harmless scare pranks. Myers then walked near a fairly small home and stopped in his tracks. The home in question belonged to Jane and she looked out the window. Michael then turned his head very slowly and was staring directly at Jane. When Jane saw Michael, he sent strong and sharp chills down her spine. Jane then shut the curtain to stop The Shape from staring at her. Michael then turned his head forward and continued walking though the cold, autumn streets. Inside the home, Jane was having very frightening flashbacks of her first encounter with Jeff the Killer, thanks to Michael. It was four hours to midnight when Jeff the Killer finally came back out of hiding. He had sharpened his dented, rusted old butcher knife for when he was ready to start his hunt for the night. Elsewhere, Jane was strolling down the now darkened streets of her local area. There were less people around at night. Jane then noticed the same shape she earlier that day walking down an alleyway. She followed him until The Shape reached a small group of thugs. Jane hid behind a nearly wall and looked to the side slightly. The group of four spotted Michael Myers and started walking toward him slowly. Myers was staring them all. The first member brought out a baseball bat and went to hit Myers across the side of the head with it. Before it reached Michael, Myers gripped the thug by the throat and yanked the bat out of their trembling hand. Jane put her hand over her mouth in fear as The Shape stuck the thug at the side of their neck with the baseball bat, killing them instantly. Jane then watched in horror as The Shape threw his first victim at another thug with knocking them into a steel bin head first. "Oh God!" Jane quietly said to herself. The Shape them drew his knife out of the pocket of his navy blue mechanic suit. He then walked up the third thug and slit his throat wide open. The remaining thug started to strike Myers at the shoulder with a steel pole. Jane had decided that she had enough and tried to find out way out of the alleyway. As Jane was starting to leave, she witnessed Michael with his arm around the remaining thug’s neck. "Stop!" Jane cried out loud. Myers just tilted his head in confusion. Jane started to tremble. "Please…" she muttered "Stop" Michael then straightened his neck and plunged his knife into the remaining thug’s stomach and ripped their insides out when he tore his knife out of their chest captivity. Jane couldn’t help but throw up. Myers then threw the thug’s corpse to the side and proceeded to start walking towards Jane. Jane tried to find an escape route but The Shape caught up with her. Myers then lifted Jane off her feet by her throat. Jane started to choke and was trying to loosen Myers’ grip on her neck. Eventually, The Shape threw Jane forwards on the concreate pavement. Jane yelped in pain as she fell to the ground. She then noticed Myers was still walking towards her. The only sound The Shape was making was deep breathing from under his mask. Jane got up to her feet, but a sharp pain went through her when she stood up. She tried to run away, but she was limping away instead of running away. Myers still proceeded to stalk Jane. Elsewhere, Jeff was trying to find Jane. "Where the FUCK is she?" he muttered to himself. Jeff then heard the scream of a female in the distance. Jeff turned around. "Who the fuck?" Jeff mumbled. He then caught sight of Jane limping towards his old house. He was now smirking. "Now’s my chance" he chuckled. Jeff proceeded to follow to Jane to his old home. Jeff then noticed a figure that was unfamiliar to him, but Jane knew it was Michael Myers. Jeff proceeded to walk towards The Shape. When Jeff got close to The Shape, they just stared at each other. Jane looked back at them both from a distance and stopped moving. Jeff spoke first. "Don’t try that Halloween shit with me" he grunted. Michael continued to stare blankly at Jeff, still breathing deeply. Jeff then spat in Michael’s face and started to go after Jane. Myers then wiped the spit off his chalk white mask and then started walking towards Jeff. Jane saw Myers nearing Jeff. "Jeff!" she yelled "Behind you!" "Huh?" Jeff questioned Jane as he turned to end up facing The Shape. Michael then grabbed Jeff by the throat and threw him to the side. Jane was now more worried than ever. The Shape then walked towards Jeff’s body and raised his knife to viciously mutilate his body. Jane couldn’t let this happen and threw a rock at Myers’ back. Michael then turned back at Jane and started to walk towards her again. Jane then started limping again. When Myers was near Jeff’s old, rotten home, Jeff stood up and ran towards Myers. He then leaped and plunged his knife into The Shape’s shoulder, shortly before yanking it out. "Back off, freak!" Jeff yelled at Michael. "Jane’s MY target!" The Shape collapsed. Jeff then ran into his old house and blocked the door when he got in. "That fucker isn’t getting in here!" Jeff chuckled. Jane was hiding in the upstairs wardrobe, but Jeff didn’t know this. Outside, The Shape rouse up from the ground and started walking to the home Jeff had entered. Jeff saw this and noticed the door was still blocked. "Let’s see that freak interrupt me now" Jeff told himself. Jeff then walked upstairs, trying to find Jane. "Where the FUCK are you, bitch?" Jeff yelled at Jane. Jane was trembling inside the wardrobe. "I’m not gonna hurt you, Jane" Jeff tried to reason with her. Jane was now less scared, she thought she could trust Jeff. Then he said it. A phase that became an image stuck in Jane’s mind and it made Jane’s fears even more horrific. "I’m just gonna bash your brains right the fuck in." Jeff started "I’m also gonna rip your insides out with my bare hands!" Tears were now streaming down Jane’s pale face. The Shape then barged the weak, wooden door of the house down. Jeff looked back downstairs to see Michael. "How the fuck did he get through THAT door?" Jeff mumbled to himself. The Shape surveyed the room of the home he had entered before, heavily breathing under the mask. Jeff tried to move further near The Shape, but he stepped on a creaky, rotten floorboard and it made a loud creaking sound. Myers heard this and he swiftly turned his head to face Jeff. The Shape then started walking up the stairs towards Jeff. Jeff also started walking towards Myers, but when Michael got close to Jeff, he grabbed Jeff and threw over the bannister of the top floor of the house. Jeff had ceased moving. Michael then tried to find Jane. When Michael entered a bedroom, he could hear faint whimpering coming from the wardrobe in the room. Jane could hear both footsteps and heavy breathing, but she couldn’t tell if it was Jeff or The Shape. Then, at a moment’s notice, Michael’s arm burst through the right door of the wardrobe. Jane started to scream and cry in fear. Michael was still breathing deeply. Downstairs, Jeff could hear Jane’s scream from upstairs. "Leave her alone you son of a bitch!" Jeff yelled at Myers as he ran upstairs. Myers got distracted by Jeff’s demand. Jane knew this was her chance and started to untie a metal clothes hanger. Myers then saw Jeff and started walking towards him. Jane tell slowly opened the wardrobe’s left door, taking the metal hanger with her. Jeff started throwing insults at Myers. Michael started tilting his head and raised his knife. Jane then pierced Michael’s neck with the clothes hanger. "You motherfucker!" Jane yelled at Myers as she yanked the hanger out of his neck. Michael grunted in pain and turned to face Jane. Jeff then stabbed Myers in the back. Jane then began to tear off Michael’s white mask. When Myers’ mask was off, his horrifically mangled, burnt face was revealed. Jane fell back in terror as she watched Myers stare blankly at her whilst pulling his mask back on to cover his scars. Jeff then started to constantly stab The Shape in the back. Jeff then yanked the knife out of Myers back after stabbing him ten times and used all his strength to shove Myers to the ground. "Is it over, Jeff?" Jane whimpered to Jeff. Jeff then ran up to Jane and got her up to her feet. "Yeah, Janie" Jeff began. "It’s over" Jeff and Jane began to make out. "I’m so sorry for everything I’ve done to harm you, Janie" Jeff mumbled to Jane. Whilst Jeff was holding Jane in his arms, Jane slowly took Jeff’s knife out of his hand and raised it up high. "One more thing, Jeff" Jane mumbled. "What is it, Jane?" Jeff asked. "Go to Hell, you bastard" Jane whispered in Jeff’s ear. Jane then pierced Jeff’s back with the knife she had stolen. Jeff screamed in pain. Whilst Jane was holding the knife firmly in Jeff’s back, Myers quickly rose up from the ground and turned to face Jane. He was staring directly at her. Jane’s fear of The Shape was growing larger with each passing moment. Jane’s grip on her knife had loosened. Jeff felt this and shoved Jane. Jane went through the weak, rotting, wooden wall of the home and fell over the balcony. Jeff yanked the knife from his back and rushed over to the balcony. Little did Jeff know, Michael Myers was following him. Jeff looked over the balcony and saw Jane’s body lying completely still. "No!" Jeff screamed. Michael then barged Jeff over the balcony and Jeff fell on top of Jane. Michael looked over the balcony before entering the home once again. Outside, Jeff and Jane regained conscious. Jane noticed Jeff was on her and Jane blushed. Jeff then kissed Jane. Jane’s blush went a deeper red and she kissed Jeff. "I’m sorry for trying to kill you, Jeff" Jane mumbled. Before Jeff could forgive Jane, Myers crashed through the back door which scared Jane and startled Jeff. Michael continued to heavily breathe as he tilted his head. Jeff got to his feet and ran up to Myers and started to stab Michael over and over again in the chest. Michael then fell to the ground. Jeff then threw his knife near Jane and walked over to Michael and pulled Michael’s mask off. Jeff looked at Myers’ zombie-like face for a few minutes. "My God, you have a face not even a mother could love" Jeff said. Myers then gripped Jeff by the throat and threw him against the wall. Jane started screaming for help. Myers heard Jane screaming and pulled his mask back on and grabbed his knife. He then started walking towards Jane. The sound of police cars then sounded and Jane and Michael could hear. Myers then walked off into the fog and Jane started walking onto the street screaming. One hour later, Jane was caught up by a police officer who asked her why she was screaming. "He killed him" Jane mumbled. "Who killed who, sweetie?" the officer asked. "I’ll take you to him" Jane mumbled in reply. At Jeff’s home, Jeff woke up, barley alive. He noticed The Shape was dragging him somewhere. "What the FUCK do you think you’re doing?" Jeff demanded. He got no response from Michael. The police officer and Jane then entered the home to see Myers gripping Jeff by the head, with his haan over Jeff's mouth. "Michael Myers, put him down now!" the officer demanded. Myers tilted his head. "Has Michael done this before?" Jane asked the officer. "He killed his sisters and twenty-five people in cold blood" the officer grimly replied. Jane was now terrified. "Michael, stop!" Jane cried out through tears of sadness. Michael straightened his neck as he plunged his knife into Jeff’s stomach. Jane screamed and threw up as she watched Myers pull Jeff’s insides out. Myers then threw Jeff’s corpse to the side. The officer tried to gun down Michael, but Myers just shrugged off the damage from the gunshots and stabbed the police officer in the chest. Myers then stared blankly at Jane for what seemed like forever. "Please Michael" Jane stuttered. "Please don’t kill me." Myers stared at her for longer until turning his head to face outside. Michael then started walking away from the home. Jane then crawled over to Jeff’s corpse with tears streaming down her cheeks. "J-Jeff?" Jane stuttered. "Jane" Jeff croaked. "Yes?" Jane spoke, trying not to start crying. "I love you" Jeff said. "Always remember that" "I love you too" Jane started to cry. Jeff then kissed Jane one last time before he died. Jane burst out into tears. Since that one Halloween night, Jane has vowed that one day, she would one day find a way to kill Michael Myers. Category:Crappypasta Category:Jeff the Killer Category:Bad Fanfiction Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE Category:Delusional retard that should be in an asylum Category:Look at me! I'm SO EDGY! Category:BATTELS Category:Read by MichaelLeroi